Description: (Applicant's Description) The mission of the Cell and Tissue Bioprocessing (CTB) Shared Resource is to provide the following services to the SACI membership: 1) To continue to identify detailed, specific needs of individual investigators with regard to services; 2) To create cancer gene banks (cells and DNA); 3) To develop a series of notebooks, including logbooks, standard operating procedures (SOPs), distribution notebooks, nd a cost-pricing "quote" book; 4) To perform large-scale culture propagation; 5) To maintain stock consumable supplies for this project's needs; 6) To maintain function at a GLP (good laboratory practice) level; and 7) To provide consultation and expertise to individual investigators. The shared resource utilizes the facilities and equipment for the Center for Human Cell Biology (CHCB). The core was previously titled "Tissue Culture Shared Resource" but has been renamed to better define services that extend beyond standard tissue culture methods and into unique capabilities resources, and facilities. The work scope has been expanded to delineate its major commitments to the creation of cancer gene banks (cells and DNA) and large-scale culture propagation.